Hey buddy
by cornelia.schuitema
Summary: That's what you used to call me. Almost everyone is gone now. The few left now isn't what they used to be. They never talk. They smell weird, wrong… - A story of a dog and his boy, as they try to survive during the zombie apocalypse. Bad summary. Better story. May need tissues.


**Authors note: This is a fic inspired by this short comic ( themetapicture friendship-lasts-more-than-a-lifetime/) just take away the spaces. You should look at it before reading as it may be hard to understand otherwise.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it, may need tissues.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine in this fic, only my mistakes. They are mine and mine alone. I don't have a beta.**

**As it is (mostly) written from a dog's POV I have posted translations for all his words/terms at the bottom.**

_Hey buddy_

That's what you used to call me. Or sometimes _good-boy_.

_You're still here_

There is no one left around anymore. No strange-man-leaving-papers-at-the-door, those that I love to rip even though you tell me not to. No slightly-older-than-master-but-still-smells-kinda-like-him either, he who gave me bacon under the table when he thought you couldn't see.

You are here though. And that's good.

_It's getting kinda scary_

The few left now isn't what they used to be. They never talk. They smell weird, wrong… almost like nice-lady-that-cared-for-me-and-smelled-nice. She who brought me to you. That smiled like you. And her eyes looked like yours too. She smelled like that before she went silent-and-away.

They growl sometimes, but doesn't respond when I reply. They eat wrong too, and try to bite. You shouldn't bite… you taught me that.

_Getting sorta lonely_

Before there used to be a boy here too. Young like you. But not-the-same-as-master-but-funny-still was gone. One of those had tried to eat him,_ wrong_, and then he smelt wrong. He went silent-and-away after that. Scotty, you used to call him…

_But that's ok because, you're still here_

It's not like it used to. You never play with me. Doesn't talk. Eats wrong, bites, growls.

But you're here, so that's okay.

_I'm really hungry, buddy_

I caught a rat earlier. It tasted good. I like bacon better. I miss slightly-older-than-master-but-still-smells-kinda-like-him. I miss you too master. _Stiles_ that's what they used to call you.

_But you must be even more_

You eat weird now. A little girl earlier today. You didn't want the rat I caught. I ate it instead.

We have walked for long now. I'm dirty, but you don't force me into the water like you used to. I almost wish you did.

There is a strange man looking at us. He smells right, almost like you used to master. But he feels wrong. He smells angry, evil, bad. He is pointing one of those things this way. One of those hurt you last time it happened. It made a hole in your arm, making red spill out.

I jump in front of you as it goes bang. My side hurts now. I feel tired.

_Hey buddy_

It hurts. The bad man is gone now… I scared him away. My side hurts. Red is leaking from it, and, suddenly I want to sleep.

_Even though we don't play anymore_

We haven't played in a while… I miss it. Running through the woods with you, rolling around in the grass, fighting, but not biting. I want you to throw the flat-spinny-thingy again, that would be fun.

_Even though you don't call my name anymore_

Derek… that is what you called me most of the time. That's my name. You never say it anymore… you only growl. I miss it.

_I love you…_

It's getting darker… I can't get up anymore, can't follow you when you walk away.

But this time you don't.

You come closer, and water is running down your face. Like it did when nice-lady-that-cared-for-me-and-smelled-nice went silent-and-away. You smell different too. Still wrong, weird, and still silent-and-away. But you smell like something else too.

For the first time since one of the wrong-other-biters bit you, and you started smelling silent-and-away, since you started to growl… you smell sad.

Why are you sad master? Stiles, why are you sad? I will keep you safe, I love you…

The black dog closes his eyes, his breathing slowing.

The boy, zombie, next to him sits down. Tears streams down his face.

His sounds changes slowly, less like growls and more like…

"De- Der- ek. Derek…" the voice is rough, from not being used in such a long time.

"Wake up.. Co- Come o-on buddy…please-"

He leans closer to his friend. He knows he's being selfish in doing this. But he doesn't want to be alone. Not now. Not when everything is confusing and scary and when he's hungry all the time.

He bites down.

Two figures can be seen walking around Beacon Hills. They are the only ones left. Everyone else has left. All the hungry, confused and scared people that used to be dead.

The figures are hungry themselves, but the world isn't as confusing and scary when you aren't alone.

_I don't care that you thought you were being selfish, I want to be with you. Always. _

**Translations:**

**Slightly-older-than-master-but-still-smells-kinda-like-him: Sheriff, John Stilinski**

**Strange-man-leaving-papers-at-the-door: Mailman**

**Nice-lady-that-cared-for-me-and-smelled-nice: Claudia Stilinski**

**Not-the-same-as-master-but-funny-still was gone: Scott**

**Wrong-other-biters: Zombies**

**Flat-spinny-thingy: Frisbee**

**Silent-and-away: Dying, dead**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review and tell me what you thought. Even if you hated it! :) **


End file.
